


Far Too Young to Die

by OverExposed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverExposed/pseuds/OverExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set during WWII. Castiel Novak is a doctor for the military in 1944. It was June when he saved a man with green eyes and freckles dusting his nose. When Castiel saved Dean Winchester and his younger brother he was unaware that two years after the war ended in 1947 he would see Dean again, this time it was his life that was to be saved. Castiel has a huge list of problems starting with the fact that he is an illegal immigrant and ending with the fact that Dean Winchester is refusing to leave his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Young to Die

When Private Dean Winchester woke up he was staring into the most intense eyes he'd ever seen. The man looking back at him jumped back. 

"Well I'll be damned." the man spoke with a ruff voice, it was a low tone. People from everywhere in the dank dim room watched Dean, mouths agape. Doctors and patients alike started clapping for a moment before remembering they were surrounded by injured men with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and the room fell silent again.

One man clasped the guy, who seemed to be Dean's doctor, on the shoulder and let out a long whistle.

"Damn Cassie, I knew you were good, I didn't know you could bring back the dead" 

"Gabriel, he was dead, not breathing, no heart beat, hell his chest was so ripped up I thought the only person I was helping by stitching him back up was whomever would come identify him. I never thought..." The man-Doctor Novak as his name tag read- looked to Dean's arm. "Hey i uh- don't know if you can hear me alright? But uh, on your arm well uh, see I'm the one who- for lack of better words-"

"Gripped you tight and raised you from peredition" Gabriel finished with a chuckle. Doctor Novak shooed the other man away from his station.

"Look Private Winchester, I need to ask you if you can recall the name of the boy you saved from the Axis Troops."

Sammy.

He tried to sit up but his effort only caused him pain and he let out a sound comparable of that to an injured cow. Sam had been stabbed by a german troop, Dean had quickly shot down the troop and attempted to crawl across barbed wire. He couldn't remember anything after that. Had he saved his little brother? God damn it. What if he hadn't? He tried once again to speak to the doctor but his throat was too dry for him to summon the words. How could Dean survive and not his brother? Sam had been the smart one, the tactical one. He had fucking snuck himself into the army when he was only fourteen. Sam shouldn't have even been there. He had a sweetheart back home, a young blonde girl called Jess. How could Dean survive without Sam? Doctor Gabriel had said it flat out Dean should be dead. But because of some miracle Doctor he wasn't. Some miracle Doctor who was still staring at him.

Doctor Novak tipped a canteen of water against Dean's lips and into his mouth. It was the greatest sensation he'd ever felt, besides maybe the time in junior year when he hooked up with Lisa Braeden. It seemed like such a long time ago now. He'd seen so much death. He saw so many people from his school die. People he never talked to for the most superficial reasons. People who died to protect everyone in the USA even the self absorbed idiots like Dean. 

Doc Novak cleared his throat. "Private?"

Dean shifted his tongue in his mouth and began to speak. "His name is Samuel Winchester he's my brother. Is he alive?" The doctor looked Dean up and down as if assessing the damage of his physical body. 

He cleared his throat.

"As of this moment he is indeed alive. But we cannot operate as he is obviously younger than eighteen and he needs permission from a guardian, I had hoped you would be able to since you are over eighteen and well I also hoped you knew him so the you could give permission and of course your being alive most certainly helps this matter." The doctor latched onto his lip with his teeth. The man himself couldn't be any older than Dean. His eyes were aged with war but his body was that of gangly teenager, why they let him attend to the wounded Dean couldn't figure out.

"What sort of operation are we talking here?" He asked.

"Your brother was stabbed through the chest by a old rod of metal likely from a sort of construction area, he's very lucky, the rod just barley missed his heart and we seem have managed the wound quick enough that infection is not likely, a very lucky man your brother." Novak fumbled through his words at a quick pace but somehow Dean managed to keep up.

"Why has he not bled out?"

"Like I said a lucky man, The soldier who stabbed your brother did not pull the rod out. In the simplest term private, the thing killing your brother is also the only thing keeping him alive. If you give me the go ahead I can go attempt to save what's left of your brother's life and then I'll be back to answer any questions you may have."

Dean nodded his head, giving the doctor the go ahead. Novak sprinted to what must have been a sort of operating room, it was sixteen hours before Dean saw him again. A grim expression on his face. Dean tried to brace himself for the news of his brother's death. That sort of expression always came with bad news as it had with Mom's death, and Dad's, and Aunt Karen's. Doctor Novak came back over to Dean's gurney.

"Let me guess 'You tried your best, but in the end there was nothing you could do'" Dean spewed bitterly.

"Not quite. Your brother will live, and may even make a full physical recovery. The expression I wear upon my face is only darkend because soon after I finished your brother's operation I recieved news that while the battle at Stalingrad has ended, my older brothers both didn't make it, Lucifer and Michael. Fitting they might die together." He mumbled. 

"Hold on doc, you mean to tell me Sammy's alive?"

Novak nodded. "Please, called me Castiel"

For the first time in months Dean let out a grin. "So when do I get to see the little sasquatch?"

Castiel puzzled through the nickname,"Ah yes, Sam, you can see him when he wakes up or when we dock, whichever comes first"

"Alright I guess that will have to to do."

Castiel stood and started to walk away. "Hey Cas!"

He turned around. "Thank you" Cas nodded and continued walking. A part of him was relieved to be gone from the other man. Castiel had not meant to let it slip he was of Russian origin. He was not legal to be in this country. Let alone as an immigrant he was not allowed to be a doctor let alone in the army, especially at his age. (Un)Fortunately for Cas this wasn't the last time he would meet Dean Winchester. Next time, it was Dean's turn to play superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything will be explained later


End file.
